


Не сдерживайся

by TerenceStilinski



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceStilinski/pseuds/TerenceStilinski
Summary: Альтернативное окончание к серии "Субординация" (chain of command)Иккинг взят в плен Кроганом, который пытает его, чтоб узнать о линзах Драконьего Ока. Сморкала и Минден спасают его





	Не сдерживайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Hold Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139693) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



  
  
Иккинга завели в одно из зданий, а Беззубика закрыли в клетке где-то снаружи. Он хотел бороться, но это было бессмысленно. Он был окружен драконьими Налётчиками, его руки были в кандалах.   
Он понял, что его ждёт что-то плохое, когда увидел в комнате Крогана. Он сидел, закинув ноги на стол, будто не крылатые девы были здесь хозяйками, а он. Комната была освещена фонариками и свечами. Было уже достаточно поздно, около полуночи.   
Иккинг держался хладнокровно, несмотря на холодный и липкий страх, скручивающий его внутренности. На столе были вещи предназначенные для доставления боли: разные ножи, лезвия, кнут. Это предназначалось для него. Но, вопреки серьёзности ситуации, он закатил глаза.   
– Боги, вы парни вообще спите?   
– Нет, если это означает, что мы упускаем возможность получить линзы Драконьего Глаза, – ответил Кроган. – Они у тебя с собой?   
– Не знаю, посмотри в моих карманах. Ах да, забыл, у меня нет карманов.   
Кроган усмехнулся, посмотрев на мужчин рядом с Иккингом.   
– Вы проверили его дорожные сумки?   
– Там ничего нет, сэр.  
– Значит, – Кроган скинул ноги со стола, вставая, – вопрос о том, где они, остаётся открытым, – он подошёл к Иккингу, Иккингу пришлось поднять голову, чтоб смотреть ему в глаза. Он был высоким, почти таким же высоким, как его отец. Иккингу это не нравилось.   
– Почему ты думаешь, что я скажу тебе? – дерзко спросил Иккинг. Он знал, что его ждёт боль, если он не подчинится, но вся эта ситуация была важнее, чем его безопасность. Он не мог позволить Крогану напасть на остров Защитников Крыла, и тем более не мог позволить ему добраться до Короля Драконов.   
– Я так не думаю, пока что. Но я уверен, что это изменится. Да, Вигго говорил, что ты упрямый.   
Иккинг нахмурился, услышав о Вигго. К счастью, его здесь не было. На самом деле, он бы выбрал Крогана, а не Вигго. Кроган не питал к нему сексуального интереса, в отличии от Вигго. Бывший вождь охотников был скрытным, но всё равно продемонстрировал своё отношение. К счастью, у Вигго не было шансов предпринять что-либо. Он мог бы сделать что-то, если бы не говорил так много. Иккинг был убеждён, что Вигго был нарциссом, которому нравилось звучание собственного голоса. Но Иккинг не жаловался, это спасало его несколько раз.   
– Да, я этим горжусь, – сказал Иккинг, приподнимая голову ещё немного. Кроган был слишком высоким, это мешало Иккингу посмотреть на него свысока, но он очень постарался. Кроган усмехнулся.   
– Тогда это будет интересно, – он вновь посмотрел на мужчин возле Иккинга. – Избавьтесь от его брони и туники. Мы же не хотим, чтоб нам что-то мешало? Иккинг попытался освободиться, но его держали очень крепко. По его коже пошёл холод, когда он услышал звон ножей. Он попытался освободиться ещё раз, но боялся, что его ранят.   
Один из клинков всё равно рассёк его кожу, когда защитные пластины на его предплечьях были разрезаны. Иккинг вскрикнул от неожиданности. Мужчина, который сделал это, хохотнул.   
– Ой.   
Иккинг обернулся к нему. Он не мог видеть рта Налётчика, но его глаза блестели зловещим весельем.Вероятно, он улыбался так же мерзко.   
Он задрожал от страха и холода, когда его броня и туника были разрезаны. Теперь он был открыт, ранить его было легче. Кровь стекала по его запястью и медленно капала на пол.   
– С чего бы ты хотел начать, Иккинг? – Кроган указал на стол.   
– Ты блядь издеваешься? – прорычал Иккинг, прежде, чем смог прикусить язык. Кроган хочет, чтоб он  _выбрал_?   
– Ну и выражения! – воскликнул Кроган. – Разве так разговаривает будущий вождь?   
– С тобой – да, – сказал Иккинг, нахмурившись. Он надеялся, что Кроган не видит его страха. Как долго это будет продолжаться, прежде чем его спасут? Кроган прошёл к столу, поднимая кнут.   
– Как насчёт этого?   
– Ох да, конечно. Почему бы мне не выбрать ключи к вот этому? – Иккинг протянул свои запястья. Кроган пожал плечами.   
– Ты мог бы, если бы сказал мне, где линзы.   
– Что ж, тогда не беспокойся, – Иккинг опустил запястья, выпрямив спину. Его желудок неприятно сжался, а кровь в жилах застыла. – Кнут так кнут. Не сдерживайся.   
– И не собирался, – его следующие слова были адресованы его людям. – Поверните его.   
Иккинг не сопротивлялся. Он застрял, он не сможет выкрутиться. Он должен вытерпеть, пока Сморкала не ворвётся со спасательной миссией. Сморкала не был умнейшим из Всадников, но Иккинг доверял ему, верил, что тот придумает план и вытащит его.   
Ему оставалось только стоять и ожидать боли в напряжении. Скоро... Огненный удар рассёк его спину. Он отпрянул, вскрикнул, но его удерживали слишком сильно. Удар повторился. И вновь. Боль не прекращалась, пока не было нанесено с десяток ударов. Потом ему дали возможность дышать, превозмогая боль. Кровь струилась по его спине.   
– Хочешь ещё?   
– Ага, – выдохнул Иккинг. Его спина откликнулась болью, когда он заговорил, приговорив себя к большей боли. – Этого явно было недостаточно.   
Ещё один свист кнута, треск, рассечение кожи, крик. Иккинг толкнул одного из мужчин, которые держали его, но Налётчики лишь сжали его руки сильнее. Он мог бы наступить одному из них на ногу своим железным протезом, ломая пальцы, но это повлечёт за собой возмездие. Он лишь пытался увернуться каждый раз, когда кнут касался его кожи. Пусть кончится. Боги, он так хочет, чтоб это завершилось. Он мог остановить это, но он не станет. Он не может сказать Крогану где линзы. Не может. Не может!   
Когда град ударов обрушился на него, он мог только кричать, и дышать между ударами. Удары остановились. Иккинг повис на руках стражников, застонав. Сколько кровавых полос было на его спине? Двадцать? Тридцать? Тяжело было сориентироваться, когда спина была сплошным пылающим полотном. Один разрыв кожи сливался с другим, переходил в третий, подсчитать их было невозможно. Тишина. Кроган ожидал, что Иккинг заговорит, скажет ему, где линзы. Иккинг молчал.   
– Тебе нравится истекать кровью?   
– В-возможно. Может м-мне нравится. Как... Как знать...   
– Тогда, возможно, нам следует попробовать что-то ещё? Поверните его.   
Иккинг не сопротивлялся. Он попытался выглядеть уверенно и взглянул на Крогана непокорным взглядом. Кнут вернулся на стол, но теперь он был окрашен в алый. Иккинг ужаснулся: это была его кровь, и она течёт по его спине, капает на пол, задерживается на талии у линии штанов, не останавливается. Его раны пульсировали, и он не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, что начал дрожать от страха.   
– Ты левша или правша? – спросил Кроган спокойным, чётко поставленным тоном, будто они вели светскую беседу о погоде. Кровь в жилах Иккинга заледенела.   
– А это з-здесь причём?   
– Любопытно, что доставит тебе больше неудобств, – сказал Кроган, Иккинг попытался отодвинуться, когда тот шагнул ближе. Но один из Налётчиков схватил его руки, сжимая порез на его предплечье, удерживая, впиваясь пальцами в его порез.   
– М-мне кажется, вся эта ситуация – с-сплошное неудобство, –  _только не левая рука, только не левая_! Он почувствовал нечто сродни облегчения, когда Кроган сжал указательный палец его правой руки. Он мог выдержать повреждение правой руки. Ему придётся выдержать. – Не только для меня, для тебя тоже. У тебя... У тебя точно должны быть дела интереснее.   
– Если ты действительно так думаешь, тогда скажи мне, где линзы. И возможно, это не является неудобством для меня, – Кроган  _улыбнулся_  ему. – Возможно, я наслаждаюсь этим.   
Иккинг открыл рот, намереваясь ответить, но из его уст вырвался крик, ведь Кроган совершил быстрое движение, ломая его палец. Он почувствовал треск, боль взорвала его нервные окончания. Он попытался выдернуть руку, но его держали крепко, и его предплечье пылало и пульсировало из-за пальцев Налётчика, надавливающих на рану. Он не хотел плакать, но слёзы своевольно создали пелену перед глазами, скатываясь по щекам. Кроган выпустил его палец, хватая следующий, но не ломая пока что.   
– Линзы?   
– Сожри камень.   
Иккинг хотел бы, чтоб это Кроган сделал это, но вместо этого тот сломал его средний палец. Иккинг дёрнулся от боли, не контролируя себя он, что есть силы, наступил протезом на ногу человека слева. Раздался хруст, крик, Иккинг был сбит с ног сильным ударом по лицу.Металлический привкус крови во рту из-за разбитой губы довершил общую картину боли. Он едва понимал, что теперь находится в горизонтальном положении, когда его ударили по рёбрам. Он хотел закричать, но воздух из его лёгких был выбит слишком резко, он смог лишь закашлять. Это было  _больно_. Носки сапог Крогана были металлическими, Иккинг сплюнул кровь.  
– Займись своей ногой, – приказал Кроган мужчине, чьи пальцы Иккинг определённо сломал. – Ты, иди с ним. Я могу сам позаботиться об этом идиоте из Драконьих Всадников.   
Иккинг дождался, когда Налётчики покинут комнату, а потом заговорил. Он слышал, как один из них хромает, опираясь на другого, каждый шаг сопровождался стоном боли. Иккинг почувствовал удовлетворение.   
– Не помню, чтоб меня называли идиотом раньше.   
Руки Крогана переместились на его ногу, снимая протез. Он был отброшен и упал с глухим звоном, как и сердце Иккинга. Удовлетворение Иккинга погасло. Возможно, "идиот" было правильным словом.Если бы он не сломал пальцы того мужчины – его протез был бы с ним, он мог бы стоять и его правый бок не кровоточил бы и не болел.   
– Неужели? Даже когда твоё упрямство приводит к таким последствиям? – Кроган схватил его за волосы, дёргая вверх и вынуждая становиться на колени.   
Иккинг заставил себя пожать плечами, хоть это и было больно, хоть его щёки были мокрыми от слёз.   
– Меня н-никогда хорошенько не пытали. Парочка мордобоев тут и там, но никаких полноценных пыток. Теперь я могу добавить это в список своих достижений.   
– Вигго нравилась твоя болтовня? – глаза Крогана сузились.  
– Вообще-то да, рассмешила его раз или два.   
– Интересно, – Кроган отпустил его волосы. – Что ж, он действительно относился к тебе с неким благоговением. Кстати, раз уж мы упомянули Вигго, следующий метод – его изобретение, – он подошёл к флакону на столе, которого Иккинг раньше не замечал. Ему пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и задержать дыхание на несколько мгновений, чтоб унять сильную дрожь. Его повреждённым рёбрам это не понравилось. Интересно, были ли они сломаны. – На самом деле, это жестоко. Но я никогда не был мягкосердечным, а с тобой ещё и тяжело договориться, – он откупорил флакон, присаживаясь рядом с Иккингом. – Конечно, у меня есть антидот, и я дам его тебе, если ты скажешь мне, где линзы. Возможно, тебе даже не придётся пить это или антидот, не хочешь сказать мне, где линзы, сейчас?   
– З-знаешь? Кажется, твой Налётчик сильно ударил меня по голове, – сказал Иккинг, хотя он сходил с ума от страха. Что это за жидкость, которую Кроган намеревался влить в него? Что она сделает? – Я не помню.   
– - Хорошо, пусть будет по твоему.   
Иккинг не мог вырваться, когда Кроган схватил его лицо, нажимая на челюсти, вынуждая его открыть рот. Жидкость из флакона полилась в его рот.Его язык обожгло, будто это был слишком сильный спирт. Он закашлялся, пытаясь выплюнуть жидкость. Но Кроган держал его голову крепко, запрокидывая назад, заставляя глотать. Жидкость текла в его горло, оседая в желудке. Кроган отпустил его, и он вновь закашлялся, скривившись.   
– Ох, что за мерзость!   
– Скоро ты убедишься, что мерзкий вкус – не единственное свойство этой субстанции, – сказал Кроган, вставая. Он поставил пустой флакон на стол. – Ты знаком с Тройным Ударом? – он сложил руки за спиной.   
– И? – Иккинг нервно ожидал, когда Кроган закончит бессмысленную болтовню и объяснит, что за жидкость он в него влил.   
– Чудесный дракон, особенно его хвосты. Все ядовиты, но яд в каждом разный.   
_О нет. О боги_. Его заставили проглотить драконий яд. Один Тор знает, что это могло сделать с ним. Волоски на его руках встали дыбом. Когда он начнёт действовать? Что за странный жар он чувствовал в своём теле? Может, ему просто казалось? Или действие яда уже началось?   
Кроган не спеша кружил вокруг него, словно кот, который знал, что добыча беспомощна, он ожидал скорой победы и злорадствовал.   
– Один яд парализует жертву, – Иккинг тяжело сглотнул. Едва ли Кроган дал ему этот яд. – Второй вызывает ужасные галлюцинации, словно ночные кошмары оживают, – этот? Мог ли он дать этот? Кроган производил впечатление человека, который любит причинять физическую боль, а не моральную. Жар в теле Иккинга усиливался, ему казалось, что даже его кожа становится невыносимо горячей. – А третий заставляет жертву чувствовать огонь, сжигающий заживо. Но он не вредит на самом деле. Просто обман тела, – он обошёл Иккинга, глядя ему в глаза. – Угадай, какой яд я дал тебе?   
– Не первый, – Иккинга тошнило, он думал о третьем. Слёзы вновь застелили глаза. Жар становился сильнее, причиняя боль. – Т-третий! – застонал Иккинг. Всё ухудшалось и ухудшалось быстро. Минуту назад это был просто жар, а теперь раскалённый металл заменял его кровь, растекаясь по телу. Он не смог сдержаться, падая на пол, дрожа в агонии. Он сворачивался, корчился и извивался, пытался бороться, найти позицию, в которой было бы легче. Но легче не становилось. Каждая часть его тела горела. Он пылал, сгорал заживо. Он должен был почувствовать вонь горелой плоти, видеть дым. Он забыл, где он был и что он делал, забыл всё, кроме боли. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Вся прошлая боль была ничтожной. Страдания, увечья, раны, которые он получал, не могли сравниться с этим. Даже его нога. Он был без сознания, когда потерял её. После этого он тоже чувствовал боль, но не такую.   
– Если ты скажешь, где линзы, я дам тебе противоядие! – послышался голос Крогана.   
Точно. Кроган. Линзы. Он может сказать ему, может. Они были на острове, известном как Калдэра Кэй, у Защитников Крыла. У Малы. Они были у королевы Малы.   
Но даже с этой болью, огненной пыткой, разрушающей его, он не мог сказать этого вслух. Они были не только у Малы. Их защищали Астрид, Забияка и Задирака, Сморкала, Рыбьеног, Дагур. Кроган убьёт их, Иккинг не мог позволить этому случиться.   
Он продолжал гореть.   
Лучше бы он действительно сгорал в огне, тогда бы он был близок к смерти. И это было бы прекрасно: умерев, он не чувствовал бы этой пылающей боли.Как долго это продолжалось? Секунду? Минуту? Час?  _Столетие_? Вечность. Всё, что происходило с ним, что он чувствовал, был этот огонь, другие раны перестали существовать.   
Иккинг не был религиозным человеком, но он молился богам. Молился, чтоб это прекратилось, чтоб он умер, потерял сознание, что угодно. Он молился Одину, Тору, Локи, Фригг, всем богам, чьи имена он знал, чьи мог вспомнить. Он молился, чтоб это прекратилось, просто  _прекратилось_!   
Он кричал, кричал громче, чем когда-либо, свернувшись на полу, сжимая кулаки, пытаясь сжать даже сломанные пальцы. Он хотел схватиться за что-то, прижаться к земле и прекратить это, но он потерялся в огне. Иккингу казалось, что он сойдёт с ума. Что вот-вот он начнёт молить о пощаде, о смерти. Может ли кто-то просто перерезать ему горло? Разве это было так тяжело?   
– Линзы, Иккинг! Где линзы? – голос Крогана вновь ворвался в его пытку. Ботинок с металлическим носком пнул его в бок и жжение усилилось. Его бок взорвался, он начал задыхаться. Он осознал, что части его тела всё ещё на месте, его рёбра ещё в его груди.   
Кроган терял терпение, Иккинг боялся, что тот вновь ударит его. Но охотник пока что медлил. Иккинг думал о том, чтоб отказаться от этих линз, его жизни, друзей, от Короля Драконов, от всего ради антидота. Ему необходимо противоядие, эта боль должна прекратиться, он не может выдержать, огонь должен погаснуть. Слова уже крутились на его языке...  
Он остановил себя. Он не мог сделать этого. Не мог позволить дорогим людям страдать. Если Йохан и Кроган доберутся до Короля Драконов – мир окунётся в хаос. Будет война, смерть. Сотни, тысячи людей умрут. Он не мог так поступить. Но как долго это будет длиться? Он надеялся на спасение, на Сморкалу. Где же был Сморкала?   
  
Сморкала чуть не потерял равновесие, когда Иккинг закричал. Он слышал, как Иккинг кричал раньше, но не так... Этот крик был таким громким и болезненным, будто его разрывают на части, будто вырывают его душу. И крик не останавливался.  
_О Тор, что они делают с ним?_  
Сморкала опомнился,уклоняясь от секиры, которая чуть не врезалась в него, малыш Острохлыст оттянул его в сторону. Потом Сморкала наклонился вперёд и дракон замахал крыльями, придавая ему скорости и силы удара. Сморкала вонзил копьё в нападающего на него охотника. Он продвинулся дальше, прежде чем мужчина упал на землю – он спешил на помощь к Иккингу, он должен спасти Иккинга. Тот всё ещё кричал и Сморкала думал, что крик не прекратится.  
Он добрался до здания, в котором держали Иккинга. Найти его было легко из-за крика, и Беззубик был прикован в клетке снаружи, вжимаясь в пол, закрывая уши и рыча в ярости. Вся эта ситуация причиняла боль, словно стрела, пронзившая грудь.   
Он напал на охотника, охраняющего Беззубика. Он хотел сначала добраться до Иккинга, но с Ночной Фурией за спиной он будет чувствовать себя увереннее. Как там Минден и Кривоклык? Они должны присоединиться к нему в любой момент.   
Она появилась, когда Сморкала сцепился с двумя охотниками. Он блокировал меч одного из охотников копьём, оттолкнув его, и направил копьё во второго охотника. Но тот уклонился, Сморкала промазал. Однако он быстро сориентировался, ударяя охотника, отбрасывая его в сторону. Минден и Кривоклык отбивались от других охотников, сжигая всё вокруг. Один из охотников напал вновь,вскидывая меч для удара, Сморкала увернулся. Было непривычно драться, не касаясь ногами земли, но это давало ему преимущество – он мог двигаться быстрее. Он выбил меч из руки охотника обратной стороной копья, и полоснул его по горлу. Тот повалился на землю, но второй охотник уже поднимал секиру, его глаза горели жаждой крови. Сморкала тоже чувствовал нечто подобное, сильную ярость. Иккинг  _до сих пор_ кричал. Это его друг! Его лидер! Сморкала закричал, подлетел выше и ударил противника в лицо. Кровь брызнула из носа охотника, он пошатнулся. Сморкала воспользовался заминкой, пронзая его грудь.   
Охотников становилось всё больше, но Сморкала дрался отчаянно, яростно, Минден и Кривоклык были рядом, обрекая охотников на смерть в огне. Он чувствовал запах металла, крови и горелой плоти. Крики, стоны, звон мечей, шум огня, музыка битвы, Иккинг, кричащий в агонии.   
Его ранили в руку, ударили в живот, но он продолжал драться. Это было серьёзно. Адреналин и злость уменьшали боль.   
Вокруг них никого не осталось. Ноги Сморкалы наконец-то коснулись земли, и он пытался восстановить дыхание. Он вспомнил о Беззубике. Он побежал к клетке, малышОстрохлыст протестовал.Минден соскочила с Кривоклыка, помогая открывать клетку. Беззубик не хотел открывать уши, но он сделал это, позволяя снять с себя намордник.   
– Беззубик, Кривоклык, сторожите вход! – приказал Сморкала. Боги, Иккинг всё ещё кричал. Кто бы ни пытал его, вероятно Кроган, он не слышал сражения на улице. – Минден, ты со мной, – они ворвались в здание, Сморкала успел кинуть на Иккинга лишь один короткий взгляд, прежде чем Кроган среагировал. Иккинг лежал на полу, он дрожал и корчился, кровь покрывала его спину. Сморкала поднял копьё. – Всё конечно, Кроган!   
Кроган вытащил своё оружие из-за спины, длинный топор с зубцами. Сморкала никогда не видел подобного оружия, и он точно не хотел, чтоб оно дотронулось до него.   
Но Кроган напал не на него, ва на Минден. Она подпрыгнула, вместо того, чтоб уклониться, вероятно, планируя взлететь. Но она забыла, что дракона не было на её спине. Топор ударил её в бок, впечатав в стену. Она вскрикнула.   
– Минден!   
Кроган направился к двери, но Сморкала смог собраться и ударить его копьём. Он был слишком взволнован для хорошего удара, копьё лишь зацепило плечо Крогана. Кроган не остановился и не повернулся к нему. Он убегал, и Сморкале было всё равно. Минден пыталась подняться, Иккинг кричал на полу. Почему он продолжал кричать? Кроган оставил его.   
– Минден, ты в порядке?   
– П-позаботься об Иккинге, – она сжимала бок.Сморкала не видел крови. Вероятно, её броня защитила её. Однако это не означало, что удар не причинил ей вреда.   
Сморкала подбежал к Иккингу, склоняясь к нему, отбрасывая копьё.   
– Иккинг! Иккинг, это Сморкала! Что происходит?   
– Яд! – смог поговорить Иккинг. – Антидот! Он сказал, есть антидот!   
– Какой яд? Где антидот?! – Сморкала пытался не паниковать. Иккинг умирает?   
– Стол! П-проверь стол! Аааа!   
Сморкала подлетел к столу, вздрагивая от увиденного: ножи были без крови, но кнут был багровым. Так же на столе был закупоренный флакон. Он схватил флакон, молясь Тору, чтоб это был антидот, а не что-то ещё более болезненное. Он вернулся к Иккингу, переворачивая его на бок, Иккинг дёрнулся от прикосновения, будто его ударили.   
– Иккинг! Я нашёл! – он положил голову Иккинга себе на колени. Иккинг плакал взахлеб, Сморкала никогда не видел его таким. Он не мог представить, что чувствует Иккинг. Он быстро вылил жидкость из флакона ему в рот. Иккинг проглотил. Он дрожал на коленях Сморкалы, схватившись за него левой рукой. Два пальца на его правой руке были вывернуты под странным углом, сломаны.   
_Боги, пожалуйста, хватит. Пожалуйста!_  
Сморкала не мог выдержать этого. Что Кроган делал с ним? Был ли Сморкала ему противоядие? Что, если его боль не прекратится? Что Иккинг чувствовал?   
Он взглянул на Минден. Она стояла на четвереньках, держась одной рукой за стену, а другой за свой бок. Её глаза были закрыты, она пыталась сдерживать боль. Сморкала чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, особенно когда адреналин и ярость не сопровождали его. Его раны пульсировали. Он понял, что ужасно устал. Солнце всходило. Он сражался всю ночь.   
Через минуту Иккинг перестал кричать. Теперь он лишь тихо стонал.   
– Иккинг, тебе легче?   
– Да... – тихо выдохнул он. – Спасибо... Большое спасибо...   
– Ты сказал ему что-то? Сказал, где линзы? – он не хотел спрашивать Иккинга о таком,он он должен был. Тот не ответил, он тяжело дышал. – Ты сказал?   
– Нет... Не сказал... Ничего... – Иккинг сделал глубокий вдох и обессилено обмяк.  
– Иккинг? Иккинг! – он запаниковал, затрусив Иккинга за плечи. Но он понял, что Иккинг жив, его грудь поднималась и опускалась. Он дышал. Он был без сознания.   
Сморкала сделал всё, что мог. Он аккуратно положил Иккинга на пол, подходя к Минден, мягко прикасаясь к её спине.   
– Эй, давай снимем броню, и ты ляжешь, ладно?   
Минден кивнула. Сморкала помог ей расстегнуть броню. Она была спокойна, лишь тихо застонала, когда ей пришлось поднять руки. На ней была белая туника и к счастью, Сморкала не видел крови. Он помог ей опуститься на спину.   
– Могу я взглянуть? – Сморкала не собирался поднимать чью-либо тунику без разрешения.   
– Да, – сказала она, Сморкала аккуратно поднял тунику. Её левый бок был тёмно красным, синеющим.   
– Ты можешь дышать нормально?   
– Кажется, – ответила Минден. – Только больно. Думаю, рёбра сломаны, – она прерывисто вздохнула. – Это моя вина, Сморкала, – Сморкала забыл о маленьком драконе за его спиной, Острохлыст сполз с его спины, подходя к Минден и нюхая её лицо.   
– Не думай об этом сейчас. Не думай, – Сморкала дотронулся до её руки, легко сжимая её ладонь. – Могу ли я оставить тебя здесь ненадолго? Нужно найти других Крылатых Дев и отправить почту к Защитникам Крыла,– Минден кивнула, сжав его руку в ответ. – Хорошо, я оставлю Кривоклыка охранять тебя. Ты будешь в порядке, – он взглянул на бессознательного Иккинга на полу.– Вы оба будете в порядке. Я обещаю.   
  
Иккинг медленно приходил в себя. Он лежал на животе, под его кожей чувствовалось лёгкое жжение. Это было ничто по сравнению с огнём, с которым он столкнулся, но он всё равно ненавидел это. Он ненавидел пульсацию, боль и жжение на его спине, в его пальцах, в его груди и животе, в порезе на предплечье. Он весь был сплошным комком боли, он хотел, чтоб это прекратилось, хотел вновь потерять сознание.  
Он вернулся в мир вне сознания. Ему снилось, что он сказал Крогану, где линзы и Кроган убивал его друзей, пока он лежал без сил. Но возможно, это был не сон. Что если это было реальностью? Что, если Иккинг видел, как Кроган убивает их всех?  
Или он был уже мёртв. Это было вполне вероятно. Последнее, что он видел, это как Сморкала кладёт его себе на колени, за его плечами были серебряные крылья, как у Валькирии. Хотя Иккинг думал, что Валькирии – женщины… Возможно так и было, он просто бредил, умирая. Он хотел, чтоб Сморкала спас его, так что Валькирия вдруг приняла образ Сморкалы. Да, наверно, так и было. Он мёртв. Но он был не в Вальхалле, в Валхалле его друзья не могли умереть, всё, что он любил, не могло исчезнуть. Но крылья. Что же это были за крылья.  
В следующий раз он очнулся под звуки голосов. Жжение уменьшилось, но не прошло полностью. Вся остальная боль не покидала его. Он попытался издать хоть какой-то звук, но его горло было сухим, голос сорванным. Он был жив. Но сейчас ему это не нравилось, ощущение жизни было каким-то неприятным.   
– Иккинг, как ты себя чувствуешь? – это был голос Астрид. Он открыл глаза: Астрид стояла у его кровати. Да, он был в кровати. Он чувствовал, что все его раны перевязаны, он был переодет в чистую одежду. Он чувствовал себя слишком плохо, чтоб беспокоиться о том, что кто-то переодел его. Он вообще не будет беспокоиться, если это сделал кто-то из всадников.   
– Будто меня пережевал и выплюнул Крик Смерти, – хрипло ответил Иккинг.  
– Иккинг? Это был Иккинг? Он очнулся? – это был Сморкала. Его голос был обеспокоенным, раздались быстрые шаги.   
– Да, я очнулся, – отозвался Иккинг. – Крылья? – их не было.  
– Крылья? Какие крылья? – Сморкала наклонил голову.  
– У т-тебя были крылья.  
– Ох, это! – Сморкала вспомнил. – Да, я одолжил Острохлыста Минден. Мы с ним летали и надирали задницы. Это было круто.  
– Я думал, ты Валькирия, – сказал Иккинг, хоть он и не знал, зачем он вообще говорит это. Его голова была совершенно ватной. Он хотел пить. – Думал, я умираю.   
– Слава богам, это было не так! – сказала Астрид.  
– Но Тор, это действительно выглядело так… – сказал Сморкала. – Что, во имя Хель, Кроган тебе дал?  
Иккинг чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтоб держать глаза открытыми. Он закрыл их.  
– Яд Тройного Удара. Из-за него… из-за него ты чувствуешь себя, будто горишь заживо.  
– Я помог это остановить? – спросил Сморкала.  
– Ага.  
– Подожди, Иккинг… Ты выдержал всё это из-за линз Драконьего Глаза? – удивлённо спросила Астрид.– Никто бы не злился на тебя, если бы ты сказал ему. Ты не должен был… не должен был терпеть это! – её голос надломился.  
– Это не только линзы, – ему было тяжело говорить, его горло болело. Но ему нужно объяснить. – Это вы, все вы. Я не мог позволить им добраться до Короля Драконов.  
– Что такого важного в этом Короле Драконов? – спросил Сморкала.  
– Он может контролировать других драконов, – ответил Иккинг. – Тот, кто контролирует Короля – контролирует всех драконов. И если его будут контролировать Кроган с Йоханом – не будет ничего кроме смерти. Смерти и разрушения. Я не мог позволить такому случиться.   
– Иккинг… – Астрид не продолжила. Нечего было говорить.  
– Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы нашли безопасное место для линз, – он сможет спать спокойно, если это так.  
– Мы нашли, – ответил Сморкала.– У Крылатых Дев есть скрытый храм, в который можно попасть только летая. Они там.  
Иккинг выдохнул с облегчением, позволяя своему телу расслабиться.   
– Хорошо, – его страдания не были напрасными. Король Драконов был в безопасности, но что ещё важнее – его друзья были в безопасности. – Где Беззубик?  
– Ты уверен, что он не прыгнет на тебя? – спросила Астрид.  
– Он будет осторожным, – ответил Иккинг. – Впусти его, пожалуйста, – он просто хотел увидеть своего дракона. И спать.  
– Ладно.   
Астрид ушла. Иккинг услышал звук открывающейся двери, потом звук тяжёлых шагов и драконьего воркования. Иккинг опустил левую руку с кровати, Беззубик толкнулся в его ладонь носом.   
– Эй, друг. Они не ранили тебя?  
– Беззубик в порядке, – ответил Сморкала.   
Иккинг улыбнулся. Беззубик тоже был в безопасности. Сейчас он чувствовал боль, но скоро всё наладится. Он позволил себе заснуть, не убирая руку с носа своего дракона.  
  
Сморкала решил навестить Минден лишь после того, как Иккинг крепко уснул. Прошло два дня, но она ещё не вставала с постели. Множество сломанных рёбер были болезненной травмой, но целители Крылатых Дев были внимательны к ранам не только Иккинга, но и к её травме. Он постучал, не хотелось напугать её или показаться невежливым. Что было странной вещью для него. Обычно он никогда не стучал.   
– Войдите.  
Сморкала вошёл. Минден лежала в кровати, её дракончик положил голову ей на плечо, её волосы были распущены.   
– Привет, Сморкала, – она улыбнулась.  
– Ты как, Мин? – спросил Сморкала, прикрывая дверь. Минден округлила глаза, но в её взгляд всё равно оставался мягким.  
– Почему ты меня так назвал?  
– Вообще не знаю, – честно ответил Сморкала. Обычно слова просто вылетали из его рта, он не мог это контролировать. – Но серьёзно, как ты?  
Минден подвинула ноги в приглашающем жесте, Сморкала сел на край кровати.   
– Точно так же, как и два часа назад, когда ты спрашивал меня.  
– Эй, это точно было три часа назад.   
– Ладно, так же, как и три часа назад. Ты знаешь, тебе не обязательно навещать меня так часто. Я буду в порядке.  
– Но я хочу навещать тебя, – сказал Сморкала. – Составлять тебе компанию и всё такое. Конечно, пока я не раздражаю тебя. Если раздражаю – сразу выталкивай меня отсюда.  
– Это приятное раздражение, если можно так сказать. Как там Иккинг? Он очнулся?  
– Да. Мы поговорили немного. Он в плохой форме, но он поправится.   
Минден нахмурилась, отводя взгляд.  
– Это из-за меня.  
– Возможно, – сказал Сморкала. – Но Кроган ранил его, не ты.   
– Мне нужно будет попросить у него прощения.  
– Если ты хочешь, ты можешь, – Сморкала не собирался переубеждать её. Её решения привели к плачевным последствиям. Это действительно была её вина, но скрывать это или отрицать было плохой идеей. Минден вновь посмотрела на него.  
– Он будет зол на меня?  
– Неа, не думаю. Иккинг добрый.  
– Но боль, через которую он прошёл…  
– Ну… – Сморкала нахмурился, она была права насчёт этого. – Если он будет злиться – это не навсегда. Он простит тебя.  
– Я не знаю, или я смогу простить себя, – призналась Минден. – Атали ранили из-за меня. Иккинга пытали. И сама я провалилась.   
– Будь к себе добрее, Минден. Это трусливые слова, ты не такой человек. Я думал, ты уже решила всё.  
– Да, я так думаю.  
– Значит, ты не бросаешь Крылатых Дев?   
Минден посмотрела на своего маленького дракона, покачала головой.  
– Я говорила с Атали. Она сказала, ты рассказал, как я помогла с охотниками и Кроганом. Она не хочет, чтоб я уходила.  
– Хорошо, я тоже этого не хочу. Ты Крылатая Дева, это часть тебя, – сказал Сморкала. Внезапно Минден села. – Эй, эй, что ты делаешь? – Сморкала положил руку ей на спину, придерживая.  
– Благодарю тебя, – она дотронулась до его лица, поцеловала его. Это был второй раз после той ночи в лесу. Это был уверенный поцелуй, Сморкала был рад. Кто-то действительно хотел поцеловать его. Поэтому Сморкала нежно ответил на поцелуй. 


End file.
